The Call
by insertcoolname13
Summary: If she were to lie down, odds are she would fade into sleep immediately. This can't happen because when she sleeps, she dreams. In her dreams, he is always there. Rey has not had a restful night since Star Killer Base and has now given up sleep altogether.
Rey can't sleep. Well, can't is not the right word. The truth is she's exhausted; Master Luke works her hard all day. From the crack of dawn she's up running laps around the island, practicing forms, meditating. If she were to lie down, odds are she would fade into sleep immediately. This can't happen because when she sleeps, she dreams. In her dreams, he is always there. Rey has not had a restful night since Star Killer Base and has now given up sleep altogether.

The dreams are not nightmares. If only she dreamed of Kylo Ren forcing his lightsaber through his father's chest, if only she dreamed of the interrogation. If only she woke up screaming, paralyzed with fear. Then she could tell Master Luke; he would be able to help her. But they aren't nightmares, at least not in the traditional sense. Once, they were back in that snowy forest, just the two of them. He held her close, pressed his full lips gently on hers. Another night, they were back in the interrogation room. She was on the table, no restraints this time. He was there again, touching her, making her feel things she didn't know she could. The two are on board the Millennium Falcon, fondling each other in the cockpit. They are in his quarters aboard the Finalizer, making love in his bed. Rey wakes up from these dreams blissfully happy, then terrified.

These nighttime journeys are not hers alone, she is sharing them with him. Rey feels him there, present for every moment. It is his hands on her breasts, his mouth on her neck. It is his eyes that gaze at her so intently, with such desire. She is afraid to sleep now, she stays up all night. She is afraid to see him again and afraid of the way the dreams make her feel. They make her feel alive, loved, and desired. Most frightening of all, they make her want like she's never wanted before. Somehow, Rey knows that Kylo feels the same.

So now nights are spent training alone, forcing herself to remember all the reasons to stay far away from Kylo Ren. He's a vile murderer, a disgusting monster. Ren has hurt so many innocents and has broken his mother's heart. He is darkness itself, evil to his very core. It's easy to remember all these things while she's awake but sleep makes it so easy to forget. To forget who he is, who she is, the war they are a part of. In the dreams Rey does not think, she feels. She feels belonging, she feels passion, and she feels lust. She might even feel love. This is dangerous, possibly deadly. But it's been almost a week now and Rey knows she can't hold out much longer. It's getting harder to think clearly, harder to train. She is able to hide her exhaustion less and less. Master Luke is beginning to get suspicious; she can tell by the way he looks at her.

There is a tiny part of Rey that misses those nightmares. They were terrible, yet somehow beautiful. She needs to feel those lips again, needs to run her fingers through his soft hair. She needs his strong hands on her skin, needs to feel his arms around her. The need scares her, the desire burns her. Rey knows she can't run anymore, doesn't want to. Whatever this is, she will face it. Rey gives in, that night she sleeps.

Kylo Ren refuses to sleep. Rest brings those dreams, brings her. The scavenger, Rey. In the dreams, he is not himself. He is loving, he is whole. With her, he feels complete in a way he never has. The feeling stays with him all day, Snoke has begun to grow suspicious. So for nearly a week, Kylo stays up all night. He spends his time thinking about the power the darkness gives him, about how love could take it all away. Despite Han Solo's death, he is feeling more torn than ever. The dreams and the girl are dangerous but he misses them, he needs her so much it scares him. Not even the threat of the Supreme Leader or the power of the dark side are worth staying away. Whatever this is, he knows he must face it. That night, Kylo Ren gives in. That night, he sleeps.


End file.
